Blazes of Ice
by Wassupwidu
Summary: After years of unhappiness and being ignored by his family, Issei and his sister run away from home, determined to leave the abusive household. but their journey immediately takes a turn into the supernatural world. He finds people who care for him, who will love him, who will fight alongside him, but can he live and survive? OOC Issei, A lot less pervy, Pairings, vote in discord!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello!**

 **As I stated before, this is a rewrite of the original Blazes of Ice. There will be some parts similar, but the storyline will change, someone drastically. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **High school is killing me at the moment as I am on my finals as stated before. Also, who are you, the one who sent the mysterious love letter on Selective School Love Letters…?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, only whatever I make up.**

 **Now, without further ado, shall we begin?**

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past and Moving Forward

Being the younger brother of a sister who was talented at pretty much everything sucks. Whereas the older girl would receive love, admiration, attention, the younger boy would be left ignored, unwanted, unloved. This was particularly true in the case of Issei Hyoudou. His sister, Hiromi Hyoudou, was the perfect child in every sense. Smart, beautiful, athletic, she was the dream child of every parent, whereas Issei himself was flawed in their eyes. With no particular talent to show off, Issei was considered subpar by his parents. The only ones who did see his suffering was his sister, and young childhood friend Irina.

Irina met Issei in a park when they were both seven. Issei's parents had gone out of the city with his sister for some national sports event, followed by an art exhibition, which left Issei alone at home. Being the young kid he was, he headed to the park after school, where he found his usual spot, the swing, being occupied by a young person with short brown hair and a wide smile upon their face as her father pushed her along. Issei saw this, imagining himself in the child's position. A small sad smile formed on his face before he aborted his plan to go to the park and headed home. It was then that the young brunette was approached by the other child, her father behind her. This scared Issei, as he thought he would be in trouble again, facing the punishment of another older human being. The young child before him beamed at him, before announcing herself.

"Hi! I'm Irina. What's your name?" she asked brightly.

"I-I'm I-Issei," the young brunette replied hesitantly.

"Wanna play with me?"

"Umm…" Issei stutters out hesitantly looking at her dad.

The older man looks down towards the young child, a small smile adorned his face. It was a friendly smile, not one of pride that his parents used for his sister, but one of care.

"Go play with my daughter. I'm sure you two will make great friends," The man says before heading over to a bench at the edge of the park.

Leaving his bag next to the bench the man was sitting on, Issei hesitantly follows the bright young girl to the playground, where the two spent their next hour enjoying themselves. Issei laughed along with Irina, both thoroughly enjoying the time spent together. As it approached sunset, Irina's father decided it was time to head home, making Issei visibly upset.

"Don't worry, we can play again tomorrow!" Irina says brightly.

Issei returns the smile and nods before waving goodbye to his new friend. Irina waves back before heading in the opposite direction, holding her father's hand. Every small gesture of affection from the older man to his daughter was caught on by Issei, from the smiles to the soft scolding to the hand holding. Grabbing his bag from the seat, Issei starts his small trek home. On the trek, small thoughts pop into his mind; thoughts that should not be going through a young boy's mind.

'What does it feel like to hold someone's hand? What does it feel like to be cared for? What does it feel like to be loved and wanted?'

The young boy stood in front of the house that he called home. Opening the door, Issei was greeted by a silent dull hallway. Closing the door softly behind him, a small click was heard as he locked it. Taking off his shoes, Issei walked down the corridor into the kitchen. On the table was a simple meal he made for himself in the morning. After putting the meal in the microwave to heat up, Issei went to the bathroom to take a short shower. Inside, thoughts swelled around within his mind.

'Does anyone actually care about me? Was that girl, Irina I think she was called, was she just being nice to me?'

Issei quickly finished his shower, drying himself and getting changed. As he was getting changed, he sees the signs of neglect upon his body; skinny, bony, not much colour on his skin. After putting on his clothes, albeit slightly tattered, he returned to the kitchen to find his microwaved food, still warm. Setting it down on the table, he turns off the kitchen light and turns on the light for the dining room.

"Itadakimasu," he says to himself before eating.

After finishing, he washes the cutlery and dishes before retiring to his room with his school bag. Taking out his homework, he completes it quickly before going to bed, the only place where he can truly be happy. In his dream, he sees a white environment, snow-like ash falling from the sky. The environment was blank, empty, save for a large rock, and… a girl sitting atop it? She had long wavy silver hair, pale skin, and wearing a light blue sundress with white snowflakes decorating it. Noticing the stare from the young brunette, the girl atop the rock looked at him with ocean blue eyes, mesmerising the young boy.

 **{Hello Issei. I believe this is the first time we are meeting}** the mysterious girl asks.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Issei asks.

The girl gives Issei a soft smile, before gesturing him to come sit next to her. Walking up cautiously, Issei approached the girl on the rock, taking in her beauty. The girl reached her hand out to Issei, gesturing the young boy to take it. After taking her hand, Issei is jerked up onto the rock and plopped next to the young girl. She looks at him and smiles a soft, calming smile. Issei is taken back by her ocean blue eyes, her long, silver hair and mesmerising aura that surrounded the mystery girl. When her hand reached to touch his face, Issei unconsciously leaned back.

 **{Do not worry, I'm not here to harm you}** she said in a soft voice.

Her hand continued on its intended path and landed on Issei's face, softly caressing it. Issei's hand rose up to hers, feeling the back of the girl's hand. Her skin is soft as silk, her touch like a cool wind.

 **{Poor child, you're so young, yet you've been through so much}** she says with a sad look in her eye. **(My name is Tundragosa, the Frozen Fire Dragon, but you can just call me Tundra}**

"I-I'm I-Issei," the young boy stutters out.

Turning his head to observe the white environment around him, a question comes to his mind.

"Where am I?"

 **{This}** Tundra says while gesturing, **{this is your mindscape. Whatever you want to appear will appear, so for example, try imagining a river,}**

Within seconds of Issei imagining said environment, a flowing body of water appeared before the two. Its crystal blue water, flowing in endless loops around the rock the two were sitting on. He was amazed at the sudden appearance of his thoughts.

 **{You're free to have any environment you want here, the only limit is your imagination. It looks like the sun is rising Issei. I believe it will be time for you to wake up soon}** Tundra says.

Issei's eyes start to water. He doesn't want to leave. Here, he felt safe, loved, cared for while outside, he felt pain, torturous emotional pain.

"Please Tundra-nee, let me stay here! I don't want to go back! You're the only one who's looked after me with care!" Issei cries, his hand out desperately trying to hold onto the girl.

 **{You've been so brave Issei, so brave. But now is time for the next day to start. Don't worry. I'll see you again very soon}** Tundra says with a smile, watching Issei disappear back into the real world.

Opening his eyes, Issei was given a little light from the crack in his curtains. After getting out of bed, Issei begins his daily routine: changing into school uniform, brushing his teeth, packing his bag, then walking out on an empty stomach. There was almost never breakfast for him, save for the odd slice of extra bread. After locking the house door, Issei slowly made his way to his school.

The school day felt long and dragged out. It was tiring for the young boy, but at least he had something to look forward to after school. Irina said she would be in the park again to play with him. This got Issei a bit happy at least, knowing that at least someone would want to play with him.

Arriving at the park, Issei was greeted by the sight of the familiar brunette girl and her father. A small smile made its way onto Issei's face as he approached the father-daughter duo. He put down his bag next to the same bench as yesterday and went over the duo. Irina spots him, and her eyes widen with excitement and a bright smile formed on her face as she rushes towards Issei.

"Issei Issei! You're here! Let's go play!" Irina shouts happily.

Issei lets off a soft smile before replying to the enthusiastic girl.

"Hmm, let's go!"

The two children played for about an hour and a half before Irina had to return home, just like the previous day. Waving goodbye to each other, the two parted ways from each other. It was just like the day before, except Issei had a smile upon his face. That was quickly replaced by fear as he sees his parents and his sister in front of the door, in their hands the luggage they took with them on the 3 day trip. Whereas Hiromi had a smile on her face, their parents had faces with frowns.

"We have been gone for three days, and the day we come back, you're late?" The woman, Issei's mother says.

"I expected you to be at the door, with a bath ready and meal on the table for us by the time we get home!" Issei's father yells at him.

"Where were you?" The patriarch asks sternly.

"I-I w-was at the p-park…" Issei says as his voice trails off, becoming quieter.

"And why were you at the park?" Another question fired at him.

"Dad! That's enough!" Hiromi yells. "Can't you see, you've already neglected him enough! He's already so skinny and pale, and yet, you still treat him like trash!"

Tears were forming at the edge of Hiromi's eyes. She has had enough of her parents bullying her younger brother. She had been on the sidelines, scared of her parents, but enough was enough.

A slap to the cheek, an angry red mark and a raised hand later, Hiromi was on the floor, her hand on her stinging cheek.

"Do not, talk to me like that young lady. Boy, open the door."

"Y-yes sir," Issei replies, quickly going to the door and opening it for his 'family'.

After doing so, the young seven year old walked over to his sister, helping her up from the ground. A small smile adjourns her face for the young boy, a little blood leaks from the side of her mouth.

"It's ok, I'm ok. Nothing too big, alright? No tears for the strong young man, ok? I'll talk to mum and dad tonight" She says soothingly as she hugs him.

That night, Issei heard argument between his parents and his sister, with his sister threatening to leave if they abused her, or Issei again. This brought a small smile upon his face as he hears his older sister

After that, Issei had a relatively quieter life. His parents would ignore his presence, still only focusing on his sister. This was a change from all the yelling and abuse that he had endured since he was four. The three years had been hell for Issei, but only made bearable as his sister was there. That was, until his father lost his job. With the loss of his job, the patriarch of the family often stayed out late drinking, coming home in the dark of the morning screaming and yelling through the house, waking it's occupants.

It was the last straw when a drunken ramble by their father that Hiromi and Issei decided to leave. He had finally taken things too far and hit Issei again, calling him useless, worthless, a waste of space. Following her threat, Hiromi packed her bags as well as Issei's and prepared to leave. That was the original idea, until the patriarch stood in front of the door in a drunken mess.

"Where do you think you're going little girl~?" He asks, alcohol reeking from his breath.

"Away, I said it to you before, if you hurt me or Issei again, I said that I would leave," Hiromi says firmly.

"Aww, don't run away, papa here will look after you both sooooo well,"

Issei looks back and sees his mother on the floor, some blood leaking from her head. Despite ignoring Issei, their mother had never laid a hand on Issei. Seeing her on the ground, Issei rushes over to help his mother up.

"I-I'm sorry I-Issei, for all the years, I-I'm sorry," his mother says, tears falling from her chocolate eyes.

"Mum…"

"I understand if you hate me, if you want me to disappear, if you never see me again. I understand, but please, all I want is your forgiveness…" she cries.

A scream was heard from the door and the mother and son duo turn around to look. There, they see Issei's father grabbing onto Hiromi, pulling her clothes apart.

"Shh, now be a good girl and listen to papa," he says with a grin.

Without warning, Issei's mother gets up and rushes over, grabbing the older man and shoving him off her daughter. The man falls over, rage etched on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid cow?!" He screams

"You. Will. _Not._ Lay. Your. Hand. On. My. Daughter." their mother says sternly.

"You bitch, who is the man in this family?" he says as he slowly gets up from the floor.

"Not you anymore," she says before slipping her wedding ring off her finger, throwing it on the ground. She turns around and ushers her kids out the door.

Issei and Hiromi look back at their mother who had just protected them.

"Please forgive me, my children. I-I'm sorry for not being the perfect mother that you both wanted. Now go,"

"If you know what's good for you woman, you will stand aside," their father says.

"As I said before, you will _not_ touch my children,"

As Issei and Hiromi turned around, they see their mother hitting the floor, their father withdrawing his fist from the air. Except, this time their mother did not get up. Her head was leaking a little blood.

"MUM," Issei says before trying to reach her.

Their father approaches them slowly, a maniacal grin upon his face. Hiromi grabs Issei's hand, along with their luggage and runs, both with tears in their eyes. With no particular destination, the two ran, ran as far away as they could. They both wanted to go back and help their mother, to take their mother away from the maniac of a man. But there was nothing either could do. He could easily take them both on and win. So the children ran.

As the two ran, they were pulled into a quiet alleyway by a pair of strong claws, dropping their bags on the pathway. A sinister voice echoes from within.

"Well well well, look what I caught," its voice boasted. "A nice catch, must I say myself. Some fresh meat is always worth _dying_ for,"

The monster licked it lips and held onto Hiromi tighter. Her face showed a look of pain as it started applying pressure to the grip.

"HIROMI!" Issei yells out, fearful of losing his sister.

A blue ball of ice comes flying from Issei's extended hand, hitting the monster in the chest. It screamed out in pain, its other hand touching the impact site. It dropped Hiromi, before falling over, seemingly unconscious from the cold pain.

"I-Issei? What did you just do?" Hiromi asked, her voice shaking.

"I-I… I don't k-know. I just… extended my hand out, and… I don't know," Issei replied, himself shaking.

The two children, however, did not realise that the monster was getting up after falling over. As the two children were about to run, three claws struck out with a slash, slicing Hiromi on the back. Her eyes widen and a cry of pain escapes from her as white hot pain sears her back. Blood is leaking from the wound on her back as she slowly begins to lose consciousness.

As the monster was about to finish off the two children, three large icicles flew from the opening of the alleyway, embedding themselves in the monster's torso and head, killing it instantly. The body of the monster falls over before disintegrating into dust. The two siblings looked at the end of the alleyway, seeing a sinister shadow with their arm extended. The two were scared, whispering words of love to each other as their inevitable end awaited them

"I love you sis. Thank you for taking care of me" Issei whispers while tears flowed down his face.

"I love you too my little Issei," Hiromi replies as she closes her eyes, holding Issei tight.

But pain never came for the two siblings. Instead, the sinister shadow transformed into a beautiful woman with long silver hair in plaits that sat on her shoulder, a soft sad smile adjourned her face.

"You two kids, why are you out here so late? Shouldn't you two be at home asleep?" the woman asks.

The two children look at her, their face a mask of confusion and fear as they had assumed that she was here to kill them as well. The woman crouched down, to the height of crouched down children.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, see?" she says as she lifts her hands into the air.

The children release their hold onto each other, but their hands still held one another. The silver haired woman sees both children still with a scared look on their face and holds her arms out, ready for a hug. The two children were hesitant, but approached nonetheless. At least they won't be attacked again. As the two children were close enough, the woman closes her arms around them, holding them.

"Don't worry. There aren't any more monsters here," she says soothingly.

Hiromi winced as soon as her arms wrapped around the teenage girl, and that was when woman noticed that the girl was still bleeding. Using her quick thinking, she slowly formed some ice in her hand and tore a bit of cloth from her maid uniform. She further ripped more strands and wrapped one around the block of ice she had formed.

"Little girl, what's your name?" she asks.

"M-my n-name's Hiromi," Issei's sister replies.

"Hiromi, that's a nice name. Hiromi, could you please turn around? I would like to clean your wound before it becomes infected,"

Issei watches as his sister has her wound cleaned with the block of ice before the other strips of cloth were used as bandages, wrapping around her torso.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and you, young man are?"

"M-my name's I-Issei, I-Issei Hyoudou," Issei says, trying his hardest to stay strong.

"Why are you two out here anyways? It's really early and shouldn't you two be in bed at this hour?" Grayfia asks the two children.

"W-we ran away from home. Our dad is very abusive, and we wanted to get away," Hiromi answers.

To further push her point across, Issei lifts his shirt slightly, showing scars of his time at home.

"And your mother didn't do anything?" Grayfia asks in shock.

"She… She couldn't, more like, didn't," Issei says. "But she said sorry and… " He couldn't trail on. The memory of his mother's crying state, her weakened state, and falling state all came crashing down, replacing all the years of negligence with a woman smiling brighter than the sun.

Grayfia sees Issei about to cry, so she holds him, like a mother would to her child. Hiromi goes in too and joins in a small group hug.

"I'm going to guess you two aren't going home?" Grayfia asks.

She is replied with a nod. A small smile formed on her face. She stands up and holds her hands out for the children to hold. Hiromi hesitantly took her left hand, in which Grayfia gave her a warming smile. Issei followed his sister's example and held Grayfia's right hand. The three then left the alleyway, the two children glad that the terrifying ordeal was over. Grabbing their small cases that held their clothes, Issei and Hiromi followed Grayfia until they reach where she resided.

"I know it isn't much, but please, make yourself at home," Grayfia says as she approaches a moderately sized apartment block. It looked as if it had recently been painted a new sheen of white. Compared to the other nearby buildings, it looked clean.

"Umm, which room will be ours?" Hiromi asks.

"Choose whichever you want. The building is vacant right now,"

The two children's jaws fell open. An entire apartment block, and it was all hers?!

"Umm, Miss Lucifuge?" Hiromi asks

"Please, just call me Grayfia,"

"Ok, umm, Miss Grayfia, which room is yours?"

"Oh, mine? I'm on the top floor, first room to the right"

The two children walk up the stairs with Grayfia. A question then popped into Issei's mind, and he decided to ask Grayfia about it.

"Why were you out so late Miss Grayfia?"

"Well, I could sense that a monster was nearby, and I need to protect my master's sister and her friends. You see, they are sleeping over tonight, and it wouldn't be good to have them killed by that monster, would it?" Grayfia replies before giving the two a small smile.

"The three girls took the room right next to mine, so if you want to be as close to me as possible, you can take the room next to theirs. Don't worry, everything in there is clean and dusted," Grayfia replies before leading the children into the room.

She turns on the lights that reveals the interior of the apartment unit. It had a three-seater couch, a moderately sized kitchen, and a small hallway on that lead to the rooms and the bathroom.

"This is all yours now. You two should probably just get changed and take a shower before going to bed. Unpack in the morning. I can tell you're both very tired."

True to her word, before Grayfia had finished her statement, the two siblings had fallen asleep on the couch. The silverette giggled at this, seeing the innocence of youth once again. She went to the bedroom and brought a blanket out, covering the two children.

"Goodnight, little ones," she says and smiles before turning off the lights and closing the door.

By the time the two siblings had woken up, it had already reached midday. A light knock on the door and the door opened, revealing Grayfia with four young girls behind her.

"Good morning Issei, Hiromi. I brought some guests over to have fun," she says with a small smile. "Ah, but first, Hiromi, let me check your wounds really quickly.

Hiromi and Grayfia went into one of the two bedrooms, with Grayfia holding a fresh packet of gauze and some medical tape. This left Issei alone with the four girls, one with green eyes and long vibrant red hair, one with purple eyes and shoulder length black hair, one with pink eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail and one with blue eyes and long white hair. An awkward silence filled the room as the three girls stared at the young boy in the middle of the room. It was broken by the excited voice of the red haired girl.

"Hello! My name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household. What's your name commoner?"

"Rias! That's not how you speak to guests!" The black haired girl exclaimed before she approached a visibly shaken Issei.

"My name is Sona, the girl with the blonde hair behind me is Seekvaira, the one with white hair is Valentina, and the one with the excessive personality is Rias," the girl says.

"Hey!"

"I-I'm Issei," he introduces himself.

"You don't feel like a human…" Seekvaira said sceptically.

"Huh?"

"Now that I think about it, you're right Seek. Issei, are you sure you're fully human?" Sona commented as she pushed her glasses up.

"Mou! Stop picking on him!" Valina says before pulling Issei away from the three girls.

It was then that they heard the door to the bedroom open.

"How are you feeling?" Grayfia asks Hiromi as she cleans the younger girl's wounds, hiding her shock behind starting a new conversation.

"I- I don't know…To be completely honest with you, I don't know what to feel. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful for what you've done for Issei and I. You protected us, took us in, and provided a new place for us to live. Just a few days ago, I would not have imagined this," Hiromi replies before wincing a little at the pain.

Grayfia gives off a little smile. The girl in front of her expressing her full trust into someone who she had barely met reminded her of the innocence of youth.

"Is there anything you want to do right now?" Grayfia asks.

"I want to see my mother. I want to thank her, for standing up for Issei and I when that man tried to stop us from leaving. She helped us get away, to leave the house… and… and…" Hiromi started crying as she remembered the events of the day. "And she paid for it… She…"

Grayfia, having finished with cleaning and applying a new bandage the wound, hugged the younger girl, holding her head to her chest.

"Let it out, it's not good to keep all your emotions bottle up. I'm sure your younger brother would be telling you the same thing," Grayfia says, rubbing the girl's hair. "Let's go see the others outside. I'm sure they'll be glad to have another friend," Grayfia says as she gets up from the bedside.

Hiromi nods and wipes the remaining tears off her face before following Grayfia outside into the apartment's living room. In the living room, she sees four girls, surrounding Issei, each with their own unique hair colour, with the white haired one holding Issei away from the other three.

"It seems like they have gotten along well," Grayfia says as hides her giggles behind her hand.

The four girls turn around and Issei manages to escape from the four girls, getting to his sister.

"How you feeling now? Does it still hurt?" Issei asks worried as he wraps his arms around his sister. .

"Don't worry, Miss Lucifuge here helped cleaned the wound and wrap it for me," Hiromi replies with an assuring smile.

"You don't need to thank me. Your sister is very tough. She can make it through this no problem," Grayfia smiles reassuringly before turning to the three young girls. "Shouldn't you girls introduce yourselves?" as she directed her tone to the four girls who had gone quiet.

"I'm Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household!" the red haired girl states.

"I'm Sona Sitri of the Sitri Household. It's nice to meet you," the black haired girl introduces herself politely with a bow.

"Seekvaira Agares of the Agares Household," the blonde girl introduces herself in the same way as Sona did.

"I'm Valina Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer," The silver haired girl says.

At the mention of the name Lucifer, the Hyoudou siblings began to piece the puzzle together.

"You are all devils?!" They yell out.

The five devils in the room cover their ears and closed their eyes. Their enhanced hearing does have its drawbacks, that being, loud noises affected them more.

"So, who are you?" the four girls question after recovering from the ringing in their ears.

"I'm Hiromi, I'm Issei's sister," Hiromi introduces herself.

"Ne sis, can we go visit mum? I… I want to thank her, for protecting us," Issei asks.

Hiromi thought about it for a little while before remembering what happened to their mother. She vividly remembers her head hitting the ground, her body not getting up after hitting the floor. Her eyes widen as she now realises that she should've gone back to help their mother. Ignorant or not, she was their mother, and it is in these times that the children should be there to support a family member… unless it's their father.

"Do you want to go back home and check? I'll come with you to protect you from your father," Grayfia offers.

She is replied by two nods and the two children go to the bedroom to change their clothes. Outside the bedroom, the four girls looked at Grayfia with a questioning look, curious about the development of their new neighbours. Grayfia shakes her head, not going to reveal the dark secrets of the two new residents of the apartment. However, her heart was heavy, holding a secret from the two siblings, a big secret that will lead to bigger events within the near future.

The two siblings emerge from the room in fresh clothes from their luggage and look to Grayfia.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asks.

"Yes please," Hiromi says before taking Issei's hand in her own.

The seven leave the apartment room and head towards downstairs. Grayfia turns to the four girls that follow them.

"Girls, I think it's best if you stay here. It might not be the best option for you to come along. This stuff is quite private for these two kids," Grayfia explains.

Whereas three of the four girls were ok with it, Rias was not.

"And why do we have to stay behind? We have the right to know what they are up to," Rias says with a haughty tone.

"Rias…" The other three girls deadpan their friend.

"Rias, just this once. You have to respect their privacy, please?" Grayfia says in a requesting, yet stern voice while leaking a miniscule amount of her aura.

"O-ok…" Rias says as she turns around to her friends and prepare to return to her apartment room with her friends.

"Now, shall we be off?" Grayfia asks as the takes hold of Hiromi's hand and starts their journey back to where it all began.

 **That's it for Chapter 1 of the rewrite.**

 **I thoroughly enjoyed writing this much more than the original. Also, I have my mind set on a much smaller harem due to the fact that some comments did make a good point on developing characters of an extremely large harem.**

 **Also, many of you will probably wonder why Issei forgave his mother so quickly. That is due to his young age and innocence (he is 7) and his mother doesn't normally associate herself with him, only their father really hurt him. Just an explanation, so DON'T SPAM COMMENTS WITH WHY HE FORGAVE HIS MUM SO QUICKLY! Thank you!**

 **Well that's it for now**

 **Join my discord for updates on when stories will come out and chat with other authors and readers alike. Also, suggestions of anime for me to write fanfiction on (provided I've watched the anime/read the manga).**

 **Comment, follow and fav!**

 **Until I see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hello!**

 **Back with another chapter! It's been a long wait I know, and I have no excuse for it, so I apologise. But I worked on it for a while and here it is!**

 **Exams and holiday procrastination pretty much halted this chapter from coming out, AS WELL AS BINGING FATE AND LOVE LIVE!**

 **NO REGRETS**

 **Comment comments!**

 **Wargame-sama: I dunno, choose for me! I would like to hear yours and everyone else's opinions.**

 **Anthony1245: Well, I sort of enjoyed writing that one, but it was getting a bit out of hand, so I decided to remove and rewrite it!**

 **MrKristoffer1994: IKR! I wanted to try one since the fanbase doesn't seem to have any good IsseixSeekvaira stories.**

 **Now, without further ado, shall we begin?**

Chapter 2:

Their home looked untouched from the day before. The brown wooden door still stood on its hinges, and the curtains were pulled close, not allowing any outsiders to see into the home. The path outside surrounded by gardens and flowers. It was a hobby of their mother; to look after and care for the garden. The only thing out of place was a white sheet of paper stuck to the door with sticky tape.

The trio arrived after walking for about half an hour, approaching the gate of their house. The garden looked untouched. Hiromi opened the gate. Slowly, the gate creaked open under the young girl's hand pressure, Issei and Grayfia stood together behind Hiromi, waiting in case something jumped out. As nothing happened after opening the gate, Issei walked up past Hiromi to retrieve the note on the door.

The handwriting on the note seems rushed, as if the person who had written it was in a rush. It read:

 _To the children of the Hyoudou household_

 _It is regretful to inform you that your father has been arrested on the charges of domestic abuse, assault occasioning actual bodily harm, intent to cause grievous bodily harm and resisting arrest. He is in police custody at the moment. I will return with another note if or when he is sentenced after his trial, which will be in about a month from the time of writing this note. It was the neighbours that tipped us off about his actions but we could not do anything due to the restrictions of the law until now._

 _Your mother, however, is not in good condition. She has been taken to Kuoh Hospital, and may be transferred to either Kyoto Hospital or Tokyo Hospital if things become too severe from her injury. The paramedics said she has major concussion that may lead to amnesia and possible brain damage. She did take a hard hit from that monster. However, keep hoping that she will be alright and visit her. I can tell you where she is if you come find me._

 _Anyways, if you read this note, come by the police station and ask for Officer Yumiko Imagawa or Officer Masaru Enatsu. They will help you out._

 _Kuoh Police Department_

 _Senior Constable Enatsu_

The two children read and reread the note multiple times, trying to make light of the situation that had happened the night they left. Grayfia looked at the two children with a little worry. They have stared at the note for quite a while now with their backs towards her, not allowing her a view of their face. One minute turned to two, then three, then five. Grayfia approached the two children, worried for what the message wrote.

"Now, now, what does the note say?" Grayfia asks.

"We need to go to the police station," Issei says.

"Does the note say to go to the police station?"

"Yes, we have to find our mum, she's in hospital at the moment but the note said to find"

Arriving at the police station, Issei and Hiromi were greeted to the officers having a relatively relaxed day. There were not many phone calls and most of the men and women in blue shirts were chatting between each other. They see the two children and the young maid approached the front desk holding a white piece of paper. Despite it being only being a day, missing persons posters had already been put up by the police force for the two children. Seeing them in front of them shocked them slightly, especially with a healthy colour on their face, indicating no abuse or being forcefully taken.

The two children approach the front desk with the silver-haired maid standing behind them. The police in the background were curious, observing the odd trio that had turned up at their station. Ignorant to the multiple gazes that were directed towards her, Hiromi approaches the front desk and rings the bell, her face having an innocent, yet worried look.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you?" the officer at the front desk asked.

Hiromi, albeit shyly, hands the police officer the note that she had found on the doorstep. The officer, named Ainara Arata, scanned over the note.

"Could you please wait a little while I fetch the two officers in this note? There are some couches over there where you can wait," The brown haired officer says before heading behind a Staff Only door. The three then went to the seats to sit down, with Grayfia to the left of Issei and Hiromi to the right.

His head was filled with conflicted emotions. Anger, regret, relief, it all swelled up within Issei's mind. Anger at his father, regret that he couldn't protect his mother, and relief to know that she is still alive. Subconsciously, he clenches his fist tightly, reminiscing on what he could have done, a regret that may plague him. Hiromi places her hand onto Issei's clenched fist, giving him the warmth and a small smile, saying a thousand words in silence.

Grayfia watches this exchange, remembering what it was like before the Devil Civil War between herself and her brother. Grayfia's thoughts were distracted when a two people stood before them. The male's name tag read Masaru Enatsu while the female's one read Yumiko Imagawa.

"Hello, my name is Masaru, and this here is my colleague Yumiko," the man, who was of a relatively tall height, introduces himself and his colleague, who was a tall woman with shoulder length black hair.

"Are you the new legal guardian of these two children? Because if you were, that would be a very fast transfer, especially considering that their mother is still alive, yet unconscious," Yumiko addresses the question towards Grayfia.

"Ah, no. I am not the legal guardian. However, I was out last night getting some fresh air when I saw these two children here. They looked lost and bewildered, so I offered them a place to stay for the night," Grayfia replies calmly.

"Alright miss, but can I get you to follow me for a background check first, just to make sure the children are in safe hands away from that… monster," Yumiko says stiffly before leading Grayfia to an interview room, leaving the two children with Masaru.

"Well kids, would you please follow me to the other interview room? I would like to ask some questions on your parents," He says before gesturing towards the room directly next to the one that Grayfia was guided to.

After a few rounds of questioning, both sets of guests were released, with the two police officers thanking them for their input into the investigation. The children were released from their questioning first before Grayfia emerged from her room, happily chatting with Yumiko as if they had been friends for ages. She looked towards the children, and reached out her hands, with Issei and Hiromi holding onto one each. Having been afternoon, the three decided to buy some food to eat as well as bring back to the apartment to give to the other girls.

On their way back to their apartment, Grayfia offered to buy the two whatever they wanted for lunch. Issei was naturally nervous as he had never had the choice of where to eat before. As the trio walked down a food alleyway, Issei's senses were assaulted by a mix of amazing aromas radiating from the multiple different stores that lit up the small road. Ranging from takoyaki, to karaage wraps, to soba noodles, everything that was portable to eat on the go was sold somewhere there.

"Is there anything in particular you two really want to eat?" Grayfia asks the two children.

"I want… umm, sorry. Sis, you choose..." Issei says before quieting down and lowering his head, remembering his outings with his sister when he was with his parents.

Hiromi looks to her brother. Despite being away from their parents, he still retained his old behaviour. It was understandable since it had only been a day, and old habits do die hard. This made her annoyed as she was hoping to break him out of the mindset as soon as possible, but when an individual has faced such an ordeal for an extended period of time, even a nine year old could understand that it would take some time to get over such mindset.

"No, Issei, you choose. I've been given enough choice and you not enough, so please, take a choice, especially since we're away from mother and father," Hiromi says to Issei, hoping to make him worry less. However, this only worked to further his anxiety as he was scared his sister, the only one that has cared for him for almost his entire life, turn into the same type of people that their parents were. She only understands now how badly growing up with such a mindset is.

Grayfia crouches down and faces Issei directly. The young boy, with his head down, prepares for a slap, similar to how his parents would slap him if he spoke or moved out of line. However, nothing came, and instead, a warm embrace of a hug wrapped itself around the scared young boy, a gesture that Issei was not used to.

"It's ok Issei, tell me what you want to eat. We can get some for the girls back home as well," Grayfia says soothingly. She looks at Hiromi for an explanation, who nods and mouths that she will tell them her at home.

With that, Hiromi continues to choose what she knows Issei enjoys.

"How about… we get some… hmm… zhaliang? I heard a there was a famous Chinese chef that recently came and started a store here. The rumour from around Kuoh was that his food is amazing," Hiromi suggests, earning an agreement from both other parties.

Arriving at the store, they see an older man wearing a white chef's outfit, checking the food within a large steamer. In front of the store, a few people lined up with tickets to collect their ordered food. They three approached the front of the store and the man looked up, greeting all three with a smile.

"Good afternoon you three. What can I get for you today?" he asks politely, yet enthusiastically.

"5 sets of zhaliang please," Grayfia says.

"Yep, ok. Take a ticket, and I will call out your order when it's ready," the chef says before turning back to the large steamer.

It wasn't long until their number was called and they received their orders. Accepting it with smiles, the trio then headed back to the apartment where they stayed. Opening the door to Grayfia's apartment, they were greeted to the sight of the four other occupants running around chasing each other. Grayfia rubs her temples in slight frustration as the other two children giggle at what is happening.

Upon spotting the trio that had returned from their trip, the girls went to greet them back with smiles.

"Welcome home!" an enthusiastic Sona says

"Hmm, took you long enough," says Rias, her princess tone strongly evident.

"Umm, ok?" Seekvaira says with a quizzical look at Rias. "Anyways, welcome home," Seekvaira says with a smile.

"W-welcome home," greeted a timid Valina.

Lunch was rather lively with the girls constantly wanting to know more about Issei and his sister. However, all questions on their family were kept away from them, seeming as it is still a sensitive topic for the two children.

After lunch, the sun was still up and the children were more active than before. Their energy seemed endless, and the talks with the police earlier that day forgotten behind a curtain of laughter and energy. Grayfia watches from afar, quietly reading a book while keeping an eye on the children. This is what she yearned for. Peace. After centuries of fighting and death, this small break was what she needed. The smiles on their faces reminded her of her childhood, before they were brought into the world of blood and death.

Before long, the day begun to darken, and the children were exhausted from their fun in the park. On their way back, Hiromi's back began aching, a pain similar to that of a burn seared her back, dropping the young girl to her knees with tears of pain flowing down her cheek as she withheld screaming out. Grayfia and Issei rushed to her, worry and a different pain evident of both their faces.

"Nee-san, nee-san, what hurts? What is it?" Issei asks as his own tears start to form from worry.

"Issei, I got this. Get the girls and take them back to the apartment. I'll carry Hiromi back," Grayfia instructs.

"No! I want to stay with my sister!" Issei yells.

The other girls look on, a bit of worry showing. They heard Grayfia's instructions and Issei's refusal to be away from his sister while she is in pain. Giving each other a knowing look, they go to Issei and Sona places a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Issei, you should probably listen to Grayfia-san. She knows what she's doing," Sona says softly, her tone tender as to try to not to upset the hurt boy any further.

"C'mon Issei. Grayfia-san can look after your sister well enough," Seekvaira says.

"Mmhmm. She's a really good healer, but still behind the Sitri family's prowess in healing capability," Valina says.

Issei reluctantly listens to the older girls, peeling his eyes away from his sister before taking the hand of Sona and slowly trudging back. Meanwhile, Grayfia teleported via magic circle back to Issei and Hiromi's apartment. She lays the panting girl on her front and takes off her top, revealing the scarred back. The scars glowed pale green colour. Grayfia quickly forms ice on her hands, rubbing the poor girl's back with the magical ice, hoping that it was possible to soothe the pain. She sees the girl slowly close her eyes, causing Grayfia to panic as she believes that Hiromi is passing out.

To Hiromi, it felt like her back was on fire. The intense burning sensation numbed ever so slightly by the ice that was applied onto her back. However, her back was not the only thing that felt like it was melting. Her mind had been drawn away from the surface world into the dreamscape.

 **[Look what we have here… A new soul eh?]** The being said.

"W-what? Where am I? Who are you?" Hiromi asks frantically.

 **[Heh. Do not worry little one. I'm not here to hurt you]** the being replies. **[Although…]**

"W-what?"

 **[Hehe, nothing. But it seems like you will need some training before you can use me in your physical world]** it says.

"Wait, physical world? Isn't this the physical world?" Hiromi asks.

 **[Heh. No little one. This is your mindscape. Ah, it's about time for you to wake up or that maid is going to start panicking soon. But before you go… You can know me as… Pestilence. Yes, I am one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse]** Pestilence introduces itself before fading away and Hiromi wakes up.

Seeing the younger girl open her eyes, Grayfia breathes a sigh of relief. A split second later, the door bursts open, with Issei at the door. Seeing his sister awake, Issei rushes to hug her. His hand rests upon her scar, making her wince in slight irritation, surprising the young girl. She had expected a lot more pain, but a slight irritation was all he felt. Issei held his sister tight. Tears welled up in his eyes as a weak hand rests upon his back. A soft smile formed on the young girl's face, glad that the ordeal was over. Grayfia gets up from the side of the bed and quietly leaves the two siblings. The other girls watched from the door, smiles forming on their face as they close the door to leave the two siblings alone.

 _^2 Years Later^_

Throughout their two years of living with the devil girls, Issei and Hiromi had grown tremendously, both physically and mentally. Their mother had woken up about a week after being in a coma, providing some much needed relief for the two children. Furthermore, their father had been sent to 8 years imprisonment with a 5 year non-parole period for assault and battery. It was another month before their mother was released from the hospital, with the doctors needing to monitor her health before releasing her back home.

The small family then sold their home and possessions, save for some photos and memories, before moving into the apartment Grayfia owned. In all, it took another 2 months for the small family to completely move in. Despite originally being oblivious to the supernatural, Hitomi, Issei and Hiromi's mother, was accepting seeing as she had realised that everyone she live with was involved. She was, however, sceptical that her children were now involved in something so dangerous, considering that her beloved daughter had already received a serious scar on her back. Grayfia, however, promised to train the children, to become stronger, and to be able to live in the world of the supernatural.

Grayfia's job as a caretaker was challenged as Hitomi soon took the jobs of cooking and cleaning behind the kids, with Issei following close behind. The two older women would take to friendly competitions, often seeing whose food the children would enjoy more, with their wins at around equal ratio.

Issei and Hiromi grew closer to the other four girls throughout their time living there. However, after their second year together, Rias, Sona and Valine (now wanting to be called Vali) were to return to the Underworld to fulfil their roles as the next heirs of their family, whereas Seekvaira has her brother take the name of Agares, disappointing her a little that she, unlike her friends, were not as important to her family as they were to theirs.

Each of the girls gradually grew closer to Issei and Hiromi as well, much to Grayfia's despair when she had to call the three girls back to the Underworld. Seekvaira herself was causing grief to the others as well, with her boasting about spending more time with Issei herself, much to the other girls' ire.

Seekvaira slowly grew closer and closer to Issei, slowly falling into a childhood crush on the young boy, especially since her competition for Issei's affection was away. Issei and Hiromi noticed this, with Hiromi watching from the sidelines and laughing whenever Issei becomes flustered by the close contact with the blonde girl. It wasn't long until Seekvaira and Issei soon confessed to each other, with Hiromi quietly glad that her brother could finally feel love. Not just from her and now their mother, but also from the girl beside him.

However, her own time with Issei was to be cut short as she herself is one of the "Rookie Devils" and are required home for training in mannerisms and power, as well as to gather her Evil Pieces for her peerage.

With the four young supernatural girls returning home, Grayfia had no reason to stay either. This resulted in her handing over the entire apartment block to Hitomi, much to the woman's shock. Never in her dreams had she ever thought of owning anything bigger than their house, let alone an entire apartment block. However, it dawned on her that her job as a caretaker for the place had been solidified, much to her shock. It was lucky that most of the rooms were kept in good condition without dust due to the magical filters that were placed to keep the rooms from becoming mouldy. Those filters would disappear once someone occupies the room.

The following years were quiet for the remainder of the Hyoudou household. Despite owning such a large apartment block, they were very humble, often lending rooms out to people in need. It was through observing his mother that Issei himself grew into such a kind person. Now aged 9 and 11 for Issei and Hiromi respectively, they were attending Kuoh Primary, where Issei soon became popular among his peers, similar to how Hiromi would remain popular no matter where they were.

The two would train with their Sacred Gears, often training with each other physically and independently mentally. Together, they grew, becoming more comfortable with their Sacred Gears. Under their mother's watchful eye, they became stronger, wanting to be strong enough to protect the ones that cannot protect themselves. However, one thing that both lacked was experience. Neither had fought a true enemy apart from that fateful night two years ago. However, it was peaceful and tranquil. Something that all three loved.

 _^7 years later^_

Their tranquil lives extended to high school, with Hiromi in Third Year **(For us it's Year 12)** and Issei in First Year **(Again, Year 10)** Issei and Hiromi trained every second day with each other at the swimming pool, resulting in both siblings with lean bodies that made the opposite gender drool at the sight of either one.

The two siblings missed their devil friends. Seven years without Seekvaira and nine years without Sona, Valina or Rias. The entire apartment block became quiet for the two teenagers. It was not long after starting school that Issei was given a title. The "Ice Prince" was given his cold attitude towards the majority of the guys that attended the academy to peek on girls, while also being unobtainable to the girls that went to the academy. Despite this, the girls were very persistent at trying to gain the new boy's attention, much to the grief of the other males that attended.

A lingering thought in the back of the two siblings mind were:

'How are they doing?'

'I hope they are both alright,'

'I wonder when they will all return,'

Their wishes were granted a couple of nights later when a magic circle appeared in the middle of their lounge room.

The first to return from the Underworld was Seekvaira. She had received her Evil Pieces earlier than the others thus allowing her to complete her training a lot faster than the others. As well, she had already gained a few members of her peerage, much to Issei's jealousy. This allowed her to return to the Human world a lot earlier than her peers.

The Hyoudou siblings were studying for their upcoming exams, with this being Hiromi's final exam before her graduation from high school. Their mother was in the kitchen, cooking them a nice dinner for the small family to enjoy. Her happy humming as she graced herself around the kitchen often made the food taste a little more loved than normal.

It was then that a large blue diamond crest glowed on their floor, drawing the attention of the three occupants of the house. A bright blue light shone before dimming down, replaced with the smiling figure of one Seekvaira Agares. Hiromi and Issei could not contain their happiness and lunged at her, toppling all three over onto the couch.

"Seekvaira… It's so good to see you again," Hiromi says with a smile

"Yea, it's very good to see you again," Issei follows.

"I missed you two so much," Seekvaira says herself, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Welcome back Seek-chan" Hitomi greets her with a smile.

"I'm home Hitomi-obaa-chan," She says, receiving a ladle to the head.

"I'm not that old, only 42," Hitomi says before returning to the kitchen with a grin.

"It's nice to have you back," says Hiromi and Issei. However, Seekvaira holds a small surprise by summoning her peerage, surprising the small family further.

"Let me introduce you to me current peerage:" Seekvaira starts.

Another circle appears, and out comes five devils. The first was a male devil with light green hair, wearing a large grin on his face. Next, a young boy walks out of the circle, who was also followed by what seems to be a samurai-ninja hybrid. Afterwards, a girl in a white dress and another girl wearing some revealing gothic clothes come out of the circle. In all, five members had travelled via magic circle to the Hyoudou apartment, leaving Hiromi with sparkling eyes and Issei slightly jealous.

 **{Heh. I see someone is a bit jealous that Seekvaira got a few more guys surrounding her}** Tundra comments with a laugh as she materialises Issei's sacred gear.

' _Oh shush you'_ Issei says, clearly blushing.

"Now, introduce yourselves," Seekvaira says to her peerage.

"Good evening you all, my name is Alivian. Ms Agares' queen," The green-haired male introduces himself. He was wearing fur boots and a heavy coat, juxtaposing everyone else's clothing in the middle of summer.

"Shinji Izumo. Dragon and samurai knight," the boy in dark clothes and lots of strings introduces himself, albeit discreetly say that he was the Agares' knight.

"M-Makato Saito. Bishop," the young boy introduces himself passively.

"Alexia Brune. Seek-chan's other bishop," the blonde girl wearing a white dress says.

"Megumi Ryujo. Seek-chan's mutated rook!" The other blonde girl says.

The trio were shocked at the new people that had come. Issei himself jealous at how Seekvaira had gotten three guys around her. He still remembers the day she confessed to him. Had she forgotten about it? He felt his heart ache a little.

That was, until Seekvaira took his hand in hers and gave him a smile. A smile promising that she was his. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm home," She whispers, before adding, "I can never forget the promise I made to you,"

"Welcome back," Issei replies softly, barely able to contain his own tears of happiness.

"You two can catch up tomorrow after school. Issei, we still homework due. _Tomorrow_ " Hiromi says with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Yes sis," Issei says before letting go of Seekvaira's hand and returning to the table. She giggles and dismisses her peerage, who disappeared in another flash of blue light.

 _^The next day: afternoon^_

That afternoon, Issei was greeted at the gates by Seekvaira, wearing a white t-shirt and a pale green skirt, complimented with her hair done up in a ponytail down her back. Issei saw her and quickly waved goodbye to the girls that were around him before heading quickly towards his girlfriend, who greeted him with a chaste kiss and took his hand, causing the girls behind him to emaciate an aura of jealousy.

"Ah, she's so lucky," One commented.

"I wish I were her," Another follows.

"I wish he would take my hand and kiss me,"

The comments were endless, making the Agares daughter give a small grin of victory.

"So, where are we off to my princess?" Issei asks with a smile, bringing a blush to the girl's face.

"Well, I haven't been around here in about seven years, so, could you please be my tour guide today, my prince?" She replies with her own rhetorical question.

"I would love to," he replies before heading off to the centre of the town.

On the way there, they chat about the different lives that they both lived while separated from each other. Issei also found out that her obsession for Mecha had not diminished over time and instead had grown immensely. This, however, never bothered Issei as he himself was into such things as well. It was one of the things that had allowed the two to bond together: their mutual interests.

As they approached the town centre, Seekvaira was amazed at how much had changed in seven years. The town had gotten livelier, there were a lot more kids around, and the overall feel began to shift towards the urban side rather than the suburban it had been before.

They visited many stores available, including all the hobby shops with Seekvaira buying two or three models from each store. Finishing off on the bridge over the road, the two stood hand in hand, watching the sunset. She then rested her head onto Issei's shoulder softly.

"I'm glad to be back,"

 **AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. It's been a long wait I know, and I thank you all that stuck around and waited for this chapter to be released. It makes me really happy to know that there are people who are willing to wait for this,**

 **The romance between Seekvaira and Issei feels a little bit rushed in my opinion, but I was wondering if I would be leaving it too late. Also, the content would seem a bit repetitive, so I decided to include it as a "Childhood crush" turned "Teenage romance". Let me know how you guys feel.**

 **Also, comment on if you feel like this should be a single pairing or a small harem.** _ **I LEARNED MY MISTAKE LAST TIME! IT WILL NOT BE REPEATED!**_

 **Anyways, a bit of a suggestion if you will:**

 **Should I bring the other girls back?**

 **OR**

 **Should I keep them away for another year for Issei and Seekvaira's romance to bloom a bit before getting the girls back?**

 **Questions for thoughts.**

 **Also, JOIN MY DISCORD FOR ANNOUNCEMENTS ON WHAT IS HAPPENING, it is quite quiet there and I would like some more people to join :)**

 **BONUS POINTS TO THE EASTER EGG I PLACED IN THE STORY! I wonder how many of you will find it!**

 **Comment, follow and fav! (I feel so dirty putting this here, so maybe I might cut it out next time)**

 **Until I see you next time!**


End file.
